


Snowdin Forest

by MidnightMagistrate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Parenting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other, Parent W. D. Gaster, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader could use a hug, Reader-Insert, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Worldbuilding, procrastination is my middle name, reader is a monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMagistrate/pseuds/MidnightMagistrate
Summary: Snowdin Forest is much bigger than most Monsters think. It stretches from one side of the caves to the other, blanketing the world with soft whites and deep greens. The only path may stretch from the door of the Ruins to Snowdin, but that doesn't stop the occasional Monster from living far, far from society.It sure didn't stop your family.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. On the Run

The forest surrounding your home was once a comforting sight. Other children clambered and flew and played, high in the trees. It was fun, it was safe, it was home. There was the tree you learned to fly in, there was the one you fell from and broke your arm. If you looked just a bit higher, you would be able to see intricately made nests resting on the highest branches. Home. Your home.

Home, however, is the last thing on your mind right now.

You just have to _get away_. 

Your wings- both pairs- flap a staccato rhythm as you dodge and weave though the trees.

You can hear them gaining.

If you could just get far enough, if you were just fast enough, you could make it to the path. They never went out on the path.

Something caught one of your tail feathers and you screeched. There was pain, horrible pain, and you heard the sound of the feather being wrenched out of your skin. You didn't scream- it would make you loose air, which was one thing you could not afford to lose right now- but you swerved hard to the left, barely missing the trees until you corrected your course.

The pain, agonizingly terrible at that moment, let up as another round of adrenaline coursed though your body. There! You could see the path though the trees!

Crowing with joy, your fast and somewhat wobbly flight took a steep nosedive.

All you needed to do was get though the branches, get to safety, get away get away get _away._

You shot out, pulling up in time to get a decent look at the path.

It was completely deserted, from what you saw.

You quickly realized your mistake as you stalled and landed right on top of a Monster, knocking your head on the frozen ground.

Your vision swam, the trees and snow muddling together to for what you thought was a face.

"Help," you managed to croak before your eyes drooped shut and you knew no more.


	2. On the Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans's POV. Have fun!

The Monster hit Sans like a load of bricks.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" his little brother, Papyrus, screeched in his face. He jumped over Sans from one side of the bed to the other, clearly excited.

"Papyrus, you will either fall on the floor or on your brother if you keep that up," a smooth voice said. 

Sans glanced at the doorway to his room where his father was standing.

Gaster had always seemed soft to Sans, even if the Monsters in Snowdin couldn't see it. His father wore a smile so painfully loving Sans could feel his SOUL swell. It was a smile that was rarely seen- most of the time, Gaster was smiling crazily at a finished project or monumental breakthrough. These soft smiles were only for Sans and Papyrus.

Once his brother clambered off of his bed and and ran out of the room, Sans finally sat up. 

"what's going on, pops?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I promised Papyrus a walk on the path," Gaster moved to Sans's closet, surveying the clothes his oldest son had.

"i can dress myself! i'm no babybones!" Sans protested, crawling out of bed, "i promise i'll wear warm stuff!"

Sans quickly elbowed Gaster out of the way and grabbed the warmest things he owned- black fleece pants, a thermal shirt, and a hugely oversized hoodie.

"Sans, I told you that you are not allowed to wear that hoodie outside the house," Gaster said sharply.

"it's warm! and cozy!" he pouted, "come on, just this once. it's not like anything special is happening today."

Gaster sighed, leaving the room in a swirl of black lab coat.

Sans smiled widely. He had won! The hoodie only barely missed dragging along the ground. The sleeves swallowed Sans's skeletal arms, and the hood, when tugged over his skull correctly, reached his chest.

He would grow into the hoodie, that was what Gaster had said when they scavenged it from the dump. He finished tugging on his pants and shoes and hurried out the door.

He could smell breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, hash browns, and the bitter scent of his father's coffee wafted up to the hole where his nose would be if he had one. His stomach growled and he made his way down the stairs, carefully holding the ends of his hoodie aloft to keep it from touching the stairs.

"HURRY UP!" Papyrus shouted. 

"Papyrus, what did we say about inside voice?" Gaster asked.

"...TO USE IT?"

"exactly. you nearly destroyed my ears, bro," Sans said, entering the kitchen. He ate a quick breakfast while his father gave an outline of the day.

They were going to walk down the path, deeper into Snowdin Forest, come back for lunch, and walk the other way, to Waterfall. For dinner, they would have some Grilbyz, and when they came home Papyrus was going straight to bed.

Sans put his dishes away while his father helped Papyrus tie his shoes. He was in a good mood- today felt like nothing could go wrong.

He was out the door as soon as it was open. The world, as always, was blanketed in a soft white. The green of the evergreens seemed vibrant compared to the stony gray of the ceiling above. He followed his father and brother as they crunched their way through the snow, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

The group of skeletons made their way though Snowdin Town without any difficulty. Gaster paid no attention to the Monsters they passed, but Papyrus waved enthusiastically at everyone he saw. Sans decided to take the middle road and politely nod to any Monster he happened to look in the eye.

Finally, they were out of the town. The evergreens lost their cheerfulness and instead opted to be huge behemoths, reaching from the ground and scraping the cavern ceiling. Sans felt small normally, but under the stern, ever-watchful gaze of the evergreens, he felt like a tiny speck.

"Keep up," his father said, "there's something interesting up this way!"

That was when a Monster crashed into him for the second time that day.


	3. Uwa!! So Strange!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BITCH
> 
> its been a while, huh? Enjoy!

You awoke to a strange sight.

It was not one of your parents, nor was it the sight of the nest. In fact, you couldn't even see the cave roof! Above you, it was... flat. And white. And much too close for comfort.

You darted out of whatever fluffy thing you were on and spread your wings. They flapped, once, twice, and-

"NO!" a Monster shouted, startling you out of your flight.

A large skeleton stood by the doorway, horror and concern plastered over his face. His feathers were confusing. Did he only have one black flight feather? How did it cover his whole body like that? Why was it so flexible? What was with the downy feathers he had too? They seemed almost to hang off of his body, in a decidedly not-feather way.

"Do. Not. Fly." the Monster spoke once again, "You do _not_ want to hit your head again."

Eyes wide, your hands flew to your head only to find a very sizeable bump in the middle of your forehead.

"W...who?" you asked quietly, tucking your wings back into your body.

"You do not have to speak if you do not wish. My name is W.D. Gaster, but you may call me Dr. Gaster," the Monster entered the room, his strange black feather catching the air and... what was it doing?

You craned your neck to see it better. Where was it connected to him? 

"If my lab coat is bothering you, I will take it off," Dr. Gaster offered. 

Wait...

Dr. Gaster peeled off his own feather right in front of you.

To be fair, the feather didn't give much resistance.

You shreiked and rushed to his side. You jumped up on the fluffy thing to get a better look, and examined every inch of his back. There was no blood, no hole, nothing! How did he even grow a feather there anyways? His down covered everywhere a feather would have normally grown. Looking at his down more closely, it looked... almost woven, a million thin, tiny feathers entangled in a matted lump. 

"What...?" Dr. Gaster said, flabbergasted, "Why are you interested in my clothes?" 

"What are," you began, almost scared to ask, "clothes?"

Dr. Gaster stepped away to look at you properly. He squinted at your arms, your chest, your legs, and even moved to look at your back.

"I see. Your kind has evolved naturally to suit this environment. Your feathers are so thick that you would probably overheat if you wore clothing. It was so rushed, getting you back here, that I did not get a proper look at you. What exactly are you, child?"

"Monster?" you supplied.

"What kind of monster."

"Oh."

You had never thought about that before. There was always your kind, and the others. The ones that lived in the town, that took the path, that had forsaken what made them _them_ and turned to the ways of the Humans to cope. 

"It is fine, you can take your time. You are still a child, and just took a rather nasty hit to the head. We can continue this conversation later," Dr. Gaster grabbed his black fea- his clothes and moved to the doorway before turning back to face you, "You make make yourself comfortable. I have another patient to tend to."

He left, leaving you standing on the fluffy thing with nothing to do.

You looked around the area again, fluttered your wings, and set out to explore ever nook and cranny of this strange room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there really need to be more fics with monster readers. seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! just a little short something to get this kicked off! Hope you like it!


End file.
